Transcendent Alien Physiology
The power to use the abilities of transcended aliens. Variation of Alien Physiology and Transcendent Physiology. Not to be confused with Divine-Alien Physiology. Also Called *Alien Deity/God Physiology *Space Deity/God Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an transcendent aliens, beings who are so advanced that they can be confused with Deities by lesser creatures. Such aliens are often said to have influenced evolution on countless worlds and may or may not be the first and most advanced sentient species in the universe. Sometimes they can even go beyond their universe, becoming multiversal beings. Applications *Absolute Condition *Altered Physics *Cosmic Energy Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Eldritch Energy Manipulation *Energy Physiology *Evolution Manipulation *Immortality *Nigh-Complete Arsenal *Nigh Omnipotence *Reality Warping *Omnifabrication *Omni-Psionics *Transcendent Science Associations *Alien Physiology *Dimensional Physiology *Divine-Alien Physiology *Eldritch Physiology *Prime Being *Primordial Entity Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Limitations * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Known Users See Also: Sufficiently Advanced Alien. Gallery Celestialsapiens.png|Celestialsapiens (Ben 10 series) are extra dimensional aliens with vast cosmological and reality alternating powers. Darkstalkers_Resurrection_Pyron.png|Pyron (Darkstalkers) has evolved into a godlike entity over millions of years. Kryptonians.jpg|The Kryptonians (DC Comics), alongside Kal-El/Superman, are powerful extraterrestrial beings that all possess the power to everlastingly empower themselves under solar radiation, as well as their strength. At their fullest, they can rival most if not all deities, and they tend to be immune to most powers except for the more powerful ones like users of Reality Warping. Superman Gold Prime.jpg|Superman-Prime (DC: One Million) is the original Superman, having evolved over the millennia into a godlike being. Goku Super Saiyan God.png|After harnessing the power of six pure-hearted Saiyans, Son Goku (Dragon Ball Super) became the second Saiyan in history to achieve the legendary Super Saiyan God form.... Goku Hero.gif|...and after mastering the power, he ascended to become Super Saiyan Blue... DBS_130_UI_Goku.png|...and in his Ultra Instinct form, he is the strongest he has ever been in history, wielding power that far surpasses that of the Gods of Destruction... Super_Saiyan_God_SS.jpg|After becoming Super Saiyan Gods and mastering the power, Son Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball Super) ascended to become Super Saiyan Blue. Black Rose.png|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) has become a Super Saiyan Rosé, a variant of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form achieved by Saiyans who possess a proper godly status. HakaishinToppo.png|Top (Dragon Ball Super) is an alien warrior who ascended to become a true God of Destruction. Jiren.png|Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) has trained so extensively that he has obtained power surpassing the Gods of Destruction... MUI_Goku_vs_HP_Jiren.png|...and when he unlocked his True Power, he was able to fight toe-to-toe with Ultra Instinct Goku. DBSB_LSSJ_Broly.png|As the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly (Dragon Ball Super) has power comparable to a God of Destruction, allowing him to outmatch Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta and shatter the fabric of reality. Golden Frieza's Ki Dragon Ball Super.gif|Frieza (Dragon Ball series) was able to obtain and fully master the Ultimate Evolution of his race, which not only allowed him to fight on par with users of Godly ki... Frieza_Sidra's_Energy_of_Destruction.png|...but hold a ball of Energy of Destruction in his hands to no ill effect. Half-Life Opposing Force Gene Worm.png|As the supreme leader of Race X, the Gene Worm (Hλlf-Life: Opposing Force) is an Alien of godly power, able to terraform planets to fit the need of Race X. Dark_Carnage.jpg|By absorbing various other symbiotes and their codices and being augmented by the Darkhold, Grendel/Dark Carnage (Marvel Comics) became a godly symbiote powerful enough to outmatch high-powered beings like the Juggernaut and the Hulk. Venom-knull-god-of-symbiotes-1119496.jpg|Knull (Marvel Comics), God of the Symbiotes. All-Black_(Klyntar)_(Earth-616)_from_Thor_God_of_Thunder_Vol_1_2_001.jpg|All-Black (Marvel Comics) is the first Symbiote created, and wields enough power to kill beings as powerful as the Celestials... Thor_God_of_Thunder_Vol_1_5_Textless.jpg|...and make Gorr, a mere mortal, powerful enough to compete with gods like Thor. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the Usagi Goddess.gif|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto), The Mother of All Chakra. The_FAR.png|The FAR/First Ancestral Race (Neon Genesis Evangelion) are the ancient precursor race ultimately responsible for the existence of both the angels and humans, and capable of a level of technology beyond any hope of understanding. Ori.jpg|The Ori (Stargate Franchise) are ascended beings that have cosmic powers and immense knowledge of the universe. Alien_Maxwell_H.png|Alien Maxwell (Valkyrie Crusade) is an alien goddess. she is also known as the Dark Empress because of her dreadful power. Alien_Ildanach_H.png|Alien Ildanach (Valkyrie Crusade) is an almighty alien sun deity. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Science Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Reality Manipulation